Verheilende Wunden
by Irvine
Summary: Bin mies im Summary schreiben. Im Groben geht es um Liebe!!! (Worum auch sonst?!) Hauptcharaktere sind Irvine/Squall/Rinoa. Die Geschichte spielt nach Artemisias Tod...


Verheilende Wunden  
  
Anmerkung: Also mir gehört keiner der FF Charaktere! Schade eigentlich! Ich hoff euch gefällt die Story. Für Kommentare positiver oder negativer Art bin ich dankbar! Habt Spaß!  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
Wie nur?  
  
Langsam rollte die Träne ihre Wange entlang. Was hatte sie falsch gemacht? Was war nur passiert? Es schien alles in Ordnung gewesen zu sein, doch dann... Wann hatte es angefangen? Vor zwei Wochen, oder doch schon früher? Sie hatte es nicht gewollt, wollte nicht, dass es so endet. Doch was sollte sie jetzt noch tun? Es war zu spät. Sie wischte sich die Tränen ab und strich ihm über die Wange. Die Schläuche der Maschinen, die ihn an Leben erhielten störten bei ihrer Berührung. Doch sie merkte es kaum. Zu tief war sie in Gedanken versunken. Eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. "Komm, er braucht jetzt Ruhe!" Sie nickte nur, stand auf und klammerte sich sofort an Squall, der sie fest an sich drückte. Er streichelte ihren Rücken rauf und runter um sie zu beruhigen, bis ihm einfiel, dass es vielleicht besser wäre, wenn sie sich ausweinen würde, also lies er sie weinen, führte sie aber aus der Krankenstation auf den Schulhof, frische Luft würde ihr gut tun, und ihm auch! Sie setzten sich auf eine Bank und sie kuschelte sich wieder in seine Jacke ein. Dort fühlte sie sich geborgen und beschützt, weit weg von allem, was passiert war. Squall behütete sie vor allem Schmerz, dessen war sie sich sicher und auch dankbar dafür. Er legte seinen Arm um sie und küsste ihre Stirn. "Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Rinoa," sagte er. Sie blickte nicht auf, wollte ihn nicht ansehen. Doch, dachte sie, es ist meine Schuld, meine ganz allein.  
  
Rückblick  
  
"Hey Rinoa, komm schon!" "Irvine verschwinde, du nervst!" "Sei doch nicht so! Ich will doch nur einen Tanz." "Ich will und werde nicht mit dir tanzen, Irvine Kinneas. Geht das nicht in deinen sturen Schädel rein?" Mit diesen Worten lies sie ihn stehen, mitten auf der Tanzfläche. Sie ging zu Squall, der sich gerade mit Edea unterhielt und schmuste sich an ihn. Er unterbrach sein Gespräch sofort und schlang seine Arme um ihre Hüfte. Und mit einem kleinen Kuss auf ihre Nasenspitze brachte er sie zum Grinsen. "Hab dich lieb, mein Engelchen," sagte Squall und drückte sie fest an sich. Sie kuschelte sich in seinen Anzug, was sie seit einiger Zeit häufiger tat, und erwiderte seinen Liebesschwur. "Hey, darf ich mir Rinoa mal ausleihen?" hörte sie eine Stimme hinter sich. Irvine, der kann es nicht lassen, was denkt er sich eigentlich? Hat der keine Ohren? Squall grinste ihn an und sagte nur: "Klar kannst du, aber das wird teuer, sag ich dir. Man, Irvine, da kannst du aber tief in die Tasche langen, denn eine Prinzessin...." Rinoa rammte Squall ihren Ellenbogen in die Rippen und sah ihn böse an. "Hey, was ist?" fragte er überrascht. "Kann ich mal mit dir reden, Squall?", sagte sie und zog ihn mit sich auf den nahegelegenen Balkon. Irvine blickte ihnen nach. "Tanzt du auch mit mir?", fragte Edea ihn. Er grinste sie an und nickte.  
  
Auf dem Balkon stand Rinoa an die Brüstung gelehnt und Squall blickte sie fragend an. "Was ist los, warum willst du nicht mal mit ihm tanzen?" "Squall, er nervt mich schon den ganzen Tag!" "Rin-Rin, hör mal, Irvine macht gerade eine schwere zeit durch. Die Trennung von Ashley ist ihm nicht leicht gefallen...." "Sie hat sich von ihm getrennt und hatte ihre Gründe." "...mag ja sein, aber er braucht jetzt ne kleine Ablenkung..." "Und warum soll ich ihn ablenken, er kann sich doch mit einer seiner Süßen trösten!" "Rinoa, was ist los? Ihr wart mal so gut befreundet, ist was passiert?" "Erinnerst du dich, als sie ihn sitzen lies, wegen diesem anderen Typen? Squall, ich habe ihn noch nie so verzweifelt gesehen. Er hat sie so gern gehabt, jedes Mal hat er von ihr geschwärmt und es schien, als sei sie seine große Liebe und dann.... dann ging sie einfach und er...er... Squall, er hat geweint. Ich hab ihn nie weinen sehen. Er lag da in seinem Bett und heulte sich die Augen aus, und ich bin zu ihm gegangen und habe ihn getröstet, weil er mir leid tat." "Rinoa, das weis ich doch!" "Ja, aber Squall, er brauchte Halt und den gab ich ihm und seit dem... Squall...ich glaub er bildet sich darauf was ein..." Squall stockte der Atem. "Du meinst er glaubt..." "Er denkt wohl, dass ich scharf auf ihn bin und ihn deswegen getröstet habe, aber das ist nicht so und jetzt rennt er mir ständig hinterher..." "Warum gehst du nicht zu ihm und sagst ihm, dass du nichts von ihm willst?" "Er würde das nicht begreifen, er glaubt ich halte ihn hin." Bei dem Gedanken musste Squall kichern. Er nahm die Sache nicht sonderlich ernst. Irvine übertreibt manchmal ein bisschen, das wusste er. Es würde sich schon geben. Rinoa bemerkte das grinsen auf seinem Gesicht und wurde sauer. Warum nahm er sie nicht ernst? Tief in ihrem Inneren hatte sie gehofft, dass er eifersüchtig werden würde, doch das wurde er nicht. "Ich find das nicht komisch," sagte sie enttäuscht und drehte ihm den Rücken zu. Er trat hinter sie, schlang seine Arme um ihren Bauch und drückte sie ganz fest an sich. "Nimm das nicht so ernst. Du weist doch, das Irvine gerne den Lover spielt, lass ihm doch den Spaß." "Aber warum bei mir...?" sagte sie mehr zu sich selbst. Ihr Verhältnis zu Irvine hatte sich in letzter Zeit sehr verändert. Nach Artemisias Tod waren sie richtig gute Freunde geworden, er hatte ihr viel von sich erzählt, zwar eher aus Zwang, denn wenn Rinoa erst mal neugierig geworden war, dann gab es kein Entrinnen mehr, aber es schien ihm auch recht genehm zu sein, endlich jemanden gefunden zu haben, der ihm zuhörte. Stundenlang führten sie manchmal ihre Gespräche und es kam auch nicht selten vor, dass sie bis in den Morgen rein erzählten. Sie mochte diese Zeit. Manchmal, wenn sie sich mal wieder verschwatzt hatten, dann gingen sie auf den Schulhof des Balamb-Garden, setzten sich dort auf eine Bank und beobachteten den Sonnenaufgang. Diese unbeschwerten Zeiten mit Irvine vermisste sie sehr. Er hatte sich stark verändert, nachdem Ashley ihn sitzen gelassen hatte. Natürlich, er brauchte jemanden der ihn tröstet und Rinoa übernahm diesen Part gerne. Sie wusste noch genau, wie sie eines Abends in sein Zimmer kam und ihn weinend in seinem Bett vorfand. Sie war richtig schockiert gewesen, weil er eigentlich von der Trennung nicht sonderlich schockiert zu sein schien, und nun sah sie ihn dort liegen, weinend, und traurig. Was hätte sie anderes tun sollen, außer ihn trösten? Sie war die ganze Nacht bei ihm geblieben, hatte sich neben ihn gelegt und ihn gestreichelt. Ihm Lieder gesungen, bis er einschlief und irgendwann tat sie es ihm gleich. Wie hätte sie ahnen können, dass er diese nettgemeinte Geste so Fehlinterpretieren würde? Von diesem Tag an wurde alles anders, er war ständig in ihrer nähe gewesen, was sie anfangs nicht gestört hatte, aber als er dann eines Abends mit einem Strauss Rosen vor ihrer Tür stand, da wurde sie schon etwas skeptisch. Ja, damit fing es an, dachte sie, mit einem Strauss Rosen, dann ein paar Gedichte, schöne Gedichte, aber sie dachte sich nicht viel dabei. Er lud sie zum Essen ein und sie verbrachten einen schönen Abend miteinander, doch am Ende dieses Abends hatte er es getan...Er hatte sie geküsst! Einfach so, aus heiterem Himmel, zwar nur auf die Wange, aber wieso hatte er es getan? Er wusste, dass sie Squall liebte, was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht? Vorsichtig berührte sie die Stelle, wo vor nicht mal einer Woche seine Lippen waren. "Alles in Ordnung?" hörte sie Squall hinter sich sagen. "Ja, ich bin nur Müde, wollen wir gehen?" Er nickte und sie verließen die Feier.  
  
Gegenwart  
  
"Willst du dich hinlegen?" Sie schrak auf. Die Sonne schien ihr ins Gesicht, und sie lag auf Squalls Schoß, der ihr zärtlich die Haarstränen aus dem Gesicht strich. "Ja, ein bisschen Ruhe wäre gut." Er brachte sie in ihr Zimmer und legte sie ins Bett. "Soll ich dir ´nen Tee machen?" Sie nickte und setzte sich in ihrem Bett auf, die Arme um die Knie geschlungen. Er ist so lieb zu mir, dachte sie und sah zu, wie Squall in der Küche werkelte. Nach ein paar Minuten kam er mit einem Tablett wieder auf dem er zwei Tassen, eine Kanne und eine kleine Rose gelegt hatte. "Du bist süß," sagte sie zu ihm und küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen. Er grinste und stellte das Tablett auf den Nachttisch, dann setzte er sich neben sie und legte ihren Kopf auf seinen Schoß. 


End file.
